La Tortue-monde
by Sauterelle
Summary: Le ciel, les nuages et une tortue... Une discussion philosophique entre Nara Shikaku et son jeune fils.


**_Bonjour/Bonsoir, merci à vous de vous être arrêté ici pour lire ce petit OS. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas publié quelque chose, je sais. Malheureusement, l'inspiration me fait défaut ces temps-ci, tandis que le travail et toutes les priorités de la vie occupent un peu trop mon esprit à mon goût. De ce fait, l'écriture est bien vite reléguée au second plan. Enfin, je ne désespère pas, j'ai quelques idées sur le fandom que je pense un jour coucher sur papier (espoirs, espoirs...)._**

**_Enfin, voici un petit OS sur deux personnages qui me tiennent à cœur, à savoir Shikaku et Shikamaru. Cet OS se situe avant l'histoire de Naruto. Ici, Shikamaru a quatre ans. Comme c'est la première fois que j'écris sur ces personnages, j'espère ne pas avoir été OOC._**

**_Disclaimer: _Naruto _ne m'appartient pas._  
**

**_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._**

* * *

**La Tortue-monde **

Shikamaru dormait comme un bienheureux dans l'herbe, au milieu du jardin. Yoshino en deviendrait complètement folle…

Avec un petit soupir, Nara Shikaku – accessoirement époux de ladite folle et père dudit bienheureux – traversa le jardin pour rejoindre son fils, lançant un regard à demi-apeuré vers la maison, où il pouvait entendre Yoshino tempêter sur il ne savait même pas quoi…

_« Que c'est chiant… »_ soupira Shikaku intérieurement. En voyant Shikamaru se dorer ainsi la pilule au soleil, il enviait bien son fils de ne pas encore avoir à souffrir des aléas du mariage. Mais en même temps, Shikamaru n'avait encore que quatre ans. Il avait encore beaucoup de temps devant lui avant d'envisager de vivre à son tour cette terrible expérience.

-Quelle veine, grommela Shikaku en s'asseyant dans l'herbe, à côté de son fils.

Il ne fut pas étonné de voir ce dernier ouvrir paresseusement une paupière.

-Pourquoi tu ronchonnes, Tou-chan ? Tu as encore énervé Kaa-chan ?

Une veine apparut sur la tempe du Jônin.

-Ingrat, souffla-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Shikamaru poussa un long soupir fatigué et leva ses yeux encore embués de sommeil vers le ciel au-dessus d'eux. Les nuages défilaient lentement dans le ciel d'azur, blancs et molletonneux comme de bons matelas où il serait bon de s'y allonger en oubliant tout.

C'était une caractéristique des Naras – excepté Yoshino, de toute évidence – de préférer le calme et la sérénité à l'agitation. Enfant, Shikaku lui-même préférait fermer les yeux et apprécier la caresse du soleil sur son visage plutôt que de jouer avec ses camarades. Ce n'était pas étonnant que son fils Shikamaru lui ressemble sur ce point.

Néanmoins, Shikaku avait remarqué que Shikamaru s'était pour sa part abonné à un rituel, qu'il suivait depuis tout-petit : il pouvait passer des heures et des heures à fixer les nuages. Même lorsqu'il était encore bébé, Shikamaru ne se lassait jamais de ce spectacle. Sa passivité avait même inquiété Yoshino, qui, au bout d'un moment, avait décrété non sans un soupir : « c'est bien le fils de son père… ».

Curieux malgré lui, Shikaku bascula la tête en arrière et observa les nuages. Ils prenaient toutes les tailles et toutes les formes, certains épais comme de la crème chantilly, d'autre fins et effilés comme du fil de soie. Tous défilaient néanmoins avec une nonchalance identique.

Le Jônin se tourna vers son fils, lequel observait toujours le ciel. Shikaku s'étonnait de ne pas le voir endormi : observer ainsi les nuages durant des heures s'avérait extraordinairement soporifique…

-Je me demande bien ce qui peut te passionner à ce point là-haut, Shikamaru, soupira Shikaku.

Un mouvement captura son attention, mais il ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête. C'était seulement son fils qui étirait ses jambes avant de les laisser retomber lourdement dans l'herbe folle.

Le silence régna en maître quelques minutes encore, uniquement interrompu par les bougonnements de Yoshino qui s'activait dans la cuisine. Probablement en train de râler à cause de son fainéant de mari et de son fainéant de fils, pas un pour rattraper l'autre…

Et enfin, après ces quelques minutes, Shikamaru consentit enfin à répondre. C'était à se demander si son cerveau prenait son temps pour fournir une réponse, où si Shikamaru était tout simplement trop feignant pour formuler ladite réponse immédiatement.

-C'est qu'à chaque fois que je regarde les nuages, je me pose une question.

Shikaku lança un regard à demi-curieux en direction de fils.

-Ah ? Et c'est quoi ?

Shikamaru bascula la tête en arrière, les yeux rivés sur le ciel bleu et les nuages blancs.

-Je me demande si ce sont les nuages qui défilent au-dessus de nous, ou bien si c'est nous qui bougeons en-dessous d'eux.

Shikaku resta silencieux. Il leva la tête à son tour, observant les nuages, se répétant les paroles de son fils dans sa tête. Qui bouge en-dessous ou au-dessus de qui ? Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Le ton impertinent de Shikamaru le tira de ses pensées.

-Oi, t'as compris ou faut que je t'explique ?

La veine réapparut.

-Je ne suis pas aussi bête que ta mère veut le faire croire, espèce de petit insolent !

Shikamaru arqua un sourcil sceptique, et Shikaku crut un instant avoir le visage de Yoshino en face de lui. Il poussa un soupir. Shikamaru était peut-être le fils de son père, mais il était également le fils de sa mère. Il faudrait qu'il le dise à Yoshino, tiens, elle sera peut-être un peu moins chiante…

-J'ai compris, reprit Shikaku en reprenant contenance. C'est comme si une tortue nous portait sur sa carapace et voguait dans les eaux.

C'était un conte vieux… comme le monde, en fait. La tortue porte les hommes sur son dos et elle nage dans l'océan infini. Certains y croyaient, d'autre préféraient penser que c'était simplement le vent qui poussait les nuages.

-Et tu penses quoi ? demanda Shikaku. C'est la tortue qui nous porte, ou ce sont les nuages qui se déplacent ?

Shikamaru bailla sans retenue et étira cette fois ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il franchement en laissant retomber ses petites mains sur son ventre. Mais je préférerais que ce soit la tortue qui nous porte.

Quelque part, Shikaku n'était pas surpris de cette réponse. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de demander.

-Pourquoi ?

Une expression blasée se peignit sur le visage juvénile de son fils qui tourna un regard fatigué en direction de son père.

-C'est plus simple d'aller quelque part quand on nous porte plutôt que de se lever soi-même pour y aller, non ? C'est logique.

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, Shikamaru leva ses bras en direction de son père. Ben voyons, fit intérieurement Shikaku. Son fils de quatre ans lui parlait de logique quand ça l'arrangeait. Il n'amorça aucun mouvement vers le petit garçon.

-Alors c'est moi la tortue dans l'histoire ? devina-t-il d'une voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

Shikamaru lança un regard inexpressif à son père.

-Non, répondit-il après plusieurs secondes. Tu es trop bête pour être une tortue…

Shikaku retirait ce qu'il avait dit : Shikamaru n'était pas aussi le fils de sa mère, il était _intégralement _le fils de sa mère, ce petit ingrat…

-…Mais tu es mon père et je suis ton fils, termina Shikamaru.

Evidemment, persifla intérieurement Shikaku. Aussi logique que son père, aussi _chiant _que sa mère.

Mais c'est avec un demi-sourire, caché sous ses grommellements incessants, que le Jônin se leva et prit son fils dans ses bras. Aussitôt, Shikamaru posa sa tête sur son épaule et s'installa pour une petite sieste improvisée. Shikaku leva les yeux au ciel, ironiquement.

-Tu es bien le fils de ton père, ronchonna-t-il. Ca fait chier…, ajouta-t-il après un instant de silence.

Il crut que Shikamaru s'était déjà endormi, mais son fils prit la parole.

-Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il de sa voix traînante.

-Parce que ça veut dire que ta mère à raison, soupira Shikaku en haussant les épaules dans un geste dramatique.

Et Yoshino était particulièrement chiante quand elle avait raison.

-Pourquoi tu l'as épousée, alors ? interrogea Shikamaru sans lever la tête.

Au ton de sa voix, Shikaku pouvait aisément déduire que son fils était dans la direction des bras de Morphée. Il rajusta sa prise sur l'enfant et traversa le jardin, se dirigeant vers la maison et sa terrible épouse qui l'appelait déjà depuis la cuisine.

Shikaku leva les yeux vers le ciel.

-Et bien, c'est plus facile d'aller quelque part lorsqu'on est transporté, non ? répondit-il vaguement, plus à lui-même qu'à Shikamaru.

Il avait rejoint la maison et traversait le salon pour se rendre à la cuisine lorsque Shikamaru parla encore. Au grand désarroi de son père, qui l'espérait endormi depuis longtemps.

-C'est vrai, grogna-t-il dans l'épaule de Shikaku. Kaa-chan est bien assez intelligente pour être une tortue.

Et le sourire qui étirait à la fois les lèvres du père et du fils était bien le même.

_Fin_

* * *

**_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fanfic.  
_**


End file.
